


Mi loto de la nieve.

by Lordxv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Regalo, Romance, Tormenta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordxv/pseuds/Lordxv
Summary: Es en los momentos más extremos y en los lugares mas recónditos donde la ilusión por un amor brilla más.





	Mi loto de la nieve.

Solo caras alegres y risas se veían a la salida de colegio Françoise Dupont, el veintiuno de diciembre había llegado y con él las vacaciones de invierno, dos semanas para disfrutar con familiares y amigos de las fiestas navideñas. En una de sus aulas aún quedaban alumnos que animosamente organizaban lo que sería una pequeña fiesta de intercambio de regalos.

 

\- ¿Entonces lo tenemos todos claro? - era la tercera vez que Nino repetía las indicaciones. - mañana nos vemos a las nueve en mi casa y no olviden llevar lo que les toco a cada uno a parte del regalo.

 

\- ¿No entiendo porque no le puedo dar yo mi regalo a Adrien? - interrumpió una vez más una estridente voz desde atrás.

 

Nino miro de lado como Alya bajaba la cabeza sosteniendo el puente de la nariz entre sus dedos cansada por la persistente insistencia de la rubia.

 

\- Ya lo hablamos la semana pasada Chloe. Se trata del amigo invisible, tú tienes que darle un regalo a la persona que te toco en el sorteo sin que los demás sepamos quien es. - aclaró hastiado.

 

\- Pero yo no quiero dárselo a otro, además tengo el regalo perfecto para mi Adrianin. - se giró hacia el rubio haciéndole ojitos.

 

Marinette, quien estaba al lado de Alya rodó los ojos ante el insufrible coqueteo de la rubia.

 

Adrien se acercó a su amiga de la infancia - Chloe se trata de pasar un rato agradable entre todos y estoy seguro que elegirás un buen regalo para la persona que te toco. -  la animo tratando de apelar a ese lado sensible que ella tenía y que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar.

 

\- Esta bien le daré el regalo a....quien sea que me haya tocado. - resignada veía como su amigo le ofrecía una sonrisa complaciente - Pero también te daré tu regalo. - dijo con satisfacción - ¿Y tú no me darás uno a mi? - pregunto ahora de manera coqueta colgándose del brazo del rubio.

 

Marinette enrojecida apretaba los dientes con fuerza clavando su mirada sobre Chloe.

 

\- ¿Cómo?... - lo mejor era zanjar el tema sin más complicaciones para que Nino pudiera terminar de hablar, así que con un sonrisa hacia su amiga - Claro, te daré un regalo.

 

\- ¡iiiih! - exclamo alegre apretándose aun más contra el cuerpo de su amigo sin notar su expresión de apuro y de que eran el centro de atención de sus compañeros.

 

El sonrojo de Marinette era aun más notorio que antes, los papeles que sostenía en su mano estaban completamente estrujados.

 

\- Tranquila - le susurro Alya tomándola por el brazo - Muy bien chicos, ya que se ha resuelto el pequeño incidente del regalo de Chloe, nos vemos mañana en casa de Nino. - Concluyo la pelirroja con el fin de sacar a su rubio amigo de tan incómoda situación y para tranquilidad de Marinette.

 

\- Te debo una hermano. - dijo Nino mientras bajaban hacia el patio.

 

\- Ja, ja no fue nada, además ya tenía pensado darle un regalo.

 

\- Y dime ¿lo conseguiste?. - inquirió cambiando de tema.

 

\- Si, me costó un poco encontrarlo pero deberían de haberlo entregado ya en casa. - bajo la mirada pensativo - Espero que le guste.

 

\- Seguro que sí, estoy convencido que le encantara. - afirmo entusiasta el moreno y pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amigo salieron del colegio.

 

\- Marinette no puedes ponerte así cada vez que Chloe u otra chica se le acerque. - le aconsejaba Alya.

 

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. - respondió cabizbaja.

 

\- Pues tú sabes cuál es la solución a eso. - dijo con sonrisa picara y enarcando una ceja.

 

\- ¿Eh? - preguntó desconcertada.

 

\- Habla con él chica y dile lo que sientes. - dijo sin más la morena.

 

\- Buff, como si fuera tan fácil... - dejo caer los brazos desanimada.

 

\- Ja, ja, vamos que no decaigan esas esperanzas. - animo la pelirroja pasando el brazo por sus hombros.

 

\- Dime, ¿pudiste terminarlo? - pregunto con interés.

 

\- ¡Sí!, lo termine ayer. - se noto de inmediato el cambio de humor en el semblante al responder con ilusión.

 

\- Vamos, te acompaño quiero verlo. - las dos chicas emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de la azabache.

 

Al entrar a su casa fue recibido por la asistente de su padre que con tableta en mano comenzó a repasar su agenda para esa tarde.

 

\- Buenas tardes Adrien. - saludo con su habitual seriedad.

 

\- Buenas tardes Nathalie.

 

\- Tu profesor de chino ha tenido que suspender hoy la clase, así que hemos adelantado la sesión de fotos. Alístate que salimos en una hora. Diré que te preparen algo de comer. - informo diligente.

 

\- Gracias. - dijo con hastió, al parecer el inicio de sus vacaciones si es que su padre le concedía algún día tendría que esperar.

 

Sin decir nada mas subió a su habitación. Al entrar dejo su cartera sobre la mesa y miro el paquete que había al lado, lo tomo y apresuradamente lo abrió, lo miraba ilusionado pensando en la cara que su amigo invisible pondría cuando se lo diera.

 

Su kwami salió de la cartera y miro con curiosidad el contenido del paquete. - No le va a gustar. - comento secamente mirando a su portador.

 

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?, yo creo que es muy adecuado.

 

\- No se puede comer. - farfullo desde dentro de un cajón buscando un trozo de queso.

 

Adrien solo rodo los ojos. Tomo el control de la televisión y la encendió  para Plagg sin importar en el canal que estaba y entro al baño para darse una ducha.

 

El pequeño ser veía la televisión sin darle mucha importancia, toda su atención estaba sobre el pedazo de camembert que saboreaba sin darle tregua.

 

\- Esta es Nadja Chamack desde los estudios de TVI con un boletín especial del tiempo, en los últimos días un sistema de bajas presiones se ha establecido sobre el canal de la mancha generando una borrasca que el día de ayer ha tomado tierra por la costa de El Havre y se desplaza a gran velocidad con dirección este, se estima que en el día de mañana habrá alcanzado Paris, vendrá acompañada de un importante descenso de temperaturas, de fuertes vientos y abundante nieve. Se recomienda que tomen las precauciones oportunas.

 

Salió del baño aun secándose el pelo con una toalla. - Plagg ve terminando que en cinco minutos nos vamos. - apremio al pequeño ser antes de entrar al vestidor.

 

Al día siguiente Paris amaneció totalmente cubierto de blanco, la nevada de la noche anterior había terminado pero el cielo encapotado daba indicios de que en cualquier momento podría empezar de nuevo.

 

Adrien caminaba malhumorado  de un lado a otro en su habitación, aun no se creía que su padre le hubiera asignado una prueba de vestuario para última hora de la tarde cuando ya le había avisado desde hacía una semana que ese día era la fiesta de Nino.

 

\- Deberías tranquilizarte o vas abrir una zanja en el suelo. - interrumpió su kwami.

 

\- ¿No sé porque lo hace?, le avise con tiempo que hoy iría con mis amigos y aun así me encomienda una tarea. - se notaba la frustración en sus palabras.

 

\- Yo creo que exageras, tienes suficiente tiempo para llegar a la fiesta.

 

\- Si, pero Nino ha avisado que se adelantaría. - dijo haciendo un infantil puchero.

 

Plagg se reía en su interior, sabia de sobra que el enfado de su portador no era por llegar antes a la fiesta sino por ver al destinatario de su regalo.

 

Eran ya las ocho y media y apenas iba llegando a su casa después de una cansada sesión, de dos en dos subió los escalones para llegar a su habitación, tenía que darse prisa en arreglarse y salir hacia la fiesta.

 

\- Marinette relájate, no has dejado de ver la puerta ni un solo momento desde que llegamos. - a Alya le causaba gracia la vigilancia que su amiga mantenía a la espera del modelo.

 

\- Son ya las nueve y no ha llegado y mira - señalo hacia la venta - cada vez está nevando con más fuerza. ¿Que tal si no viene?.

 

\- Voy hablar con Nino a ver si sabe algo de él - la pelirroja se levanto y fue en busca de su amigo.

 

Marinette se acerco a la ventana para ver como caía con intensidad la nieve y las copas de los árboles y los semáforos se balanceaban por el fuerte viento. Se sintió aun más inquieta al pensar que él estaría ahí fuera con ese mal tiempo.

 

\- Nino - la morena se acerco hasta donde estaba su amigo eligiendo la música - ¿Sabes algo de Adrien?

 

\- No, desde que hable con él esta tarde y me dijo que tenía que ir a una prueba de vestuario. - respondió sin dejar de ordenar los discos.

 

\- ¿Tuvo que trabajar hoy? - inquirió incrédula.

 

El solo asintió con la cabeza.

 

beep, beep - Nino tomo su teléfono para revisar el mensaje - Es de Adrien, está en su casa pero que sale en cinco minutos. - informo a su compañera.

 

Adrien tomo el regalo y lo metió con cuidado en su cartera junto con otra pequeña caja. - Plagg nos vamos - llamó a su Kwami que de inmediato se metió en su abrigo.

 

\- Nathalie. - llamo a la asistente al llegar abajo.

 

\- ¿Si Adrien? - respondió apareciendo por la puerta del estudio de su padre.

 

\- Solo quería avisarte que me voy a la fiesta.

 

\- Bien, tu guardaespaldas esta informado de que en caso de riesgo por la nieve vuelves inmediatamente a casa.

 

Adrien solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la casa.

 

Desde la parte de atrás del coche veía como los limpiaparabrisas trabajaban a todo lo que podían y aun así no eran capaces de desalojar toda la nieve del cristal, había contenedores de basura volteados por el viento y casi no había coches circulando por la calle.

 

\- Chicas - se acerco Nino a las dos amigas con su teléfono en la mano - He recibido un mensaje de Adrien y acaba de salir de su casa.

 

Azabache y Pelirroja se vieron entre si y después hacia la ventana notando como arreciaba el viento lanzando los copos de nieve a toda velocidad, ambas se tensaron al pensar en su amigo ahí fuera.

 

Fue lanzado hacia delante como resultado de la fuerte frenada que tuvieron que dar al ser arrojado frente a ellos uno de los contenedores de basura, sinceramente era un pésima noche para salir, la visibilidad era casi nula, la nieve se había acumulado por todos lados y lo peor era el viento que obstaculizaba cualquier movimiento.

 

\- No podemos continuar, hay que regresar. - fueron tajantes las únicas palabras de su guardaespaldas.

 

Ya habían recorrido la mayor parte del camino, la casa de Nino aun estaba a seis calles más y con este tiempo era una imprudencia salir del coche , pero para él era importante llegar, así que...

 

\- Pero si ya hemos llegado, es ahí - señalo el portal de un edificio cercano - ...por favor. - remarcó con una mirada suplicante.

 

El fornido hombre lo miro desconfiado, pero no tenia porque dudar de él, además con ese tiempo no sería capaz de distinguir un lugar al que había ido solo un par de veces. Adelanto un poco más el coche y giro en U para dejarlo lo más cerca posible.

 

\- Gracias - dijo con una sonrisa, su chofer solo lo miraba con seriedad por el retrovisor.

 

Cerro su abrigo, se acomodo la bufanda, se colocó el gorro y unos guantes y tomo su cartera. Abrió la puerta y tuvo que sostenerla con las dos manos por la fuerza del viento que la empujaba, salió como pudo del coche y rápidamente se refugió en el portal.

 

Alcanzaba a ver que desde dentro del coche su guardaespaldas no le sacaba la vista de encima, vio todos los botones del portal y presionó uno al azar.

 

Nada, nadie respondió, cuando iba a presionar otro se dio cuenta que la puerta no estaba bien cerrada y con una sonrisa de satisfacción la empujo. Al fin un poco de buena suerte, pensó.

 

Agitando la mano se despidió de su guardaespaldas y entro por el portal.  Vio como el coche arrancaba y se alejaba despacio, abrió su abrigo para comprobar cómo estaba su kwami.

 

\- Plagg, ¿estas bien?

 

-No me parece buena idea lo que estás haciendo, hay mucho riesgo al ir a pie. - advirtió el kwami.

 

\- Lo sé, pero tengo que llegar a casa de Nino. Además con este viento y la nieve es aun más peligroso ir por los tejados, así que iremos despacio lo más pegados a las fachadas.

 

\- Buff...solo ve con cuidado. - era imposible hacer entender a su portador que desistiera de su temerario plan.

 

Acomodo a Plagg entre su abrigo y colocándose los guantes salió a la calle. Lo primero que noto fue el frio colarse con el viento a través de los huecos de su ropa, la velocidad con la que chocaban contra su cara los copos de nieve se asemejaba a pequeñas navajas lacerantes las que a su vez le dificultaba la visión. Veía con apuro como los arboles a lo largo de la calle se arqueaban al paso del viento.

 

Al dar el primer paso fuera del portal  su pie se hundió unos diez centímetros en la nieve, iba ser toda una odisea recorrer esas seis calles.

 

ring, ring - llevaba ya una calle avanzada cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, al momento noto como se le entumían los dedos al quitarse el guante para desbloquear el dispositivo - ¿Di..ga? - respondió con dificultad.

 

\- ¿Adrien?, ¿donde estas? - Marinette y Alya estaban atentas a la conversación de su amigo hasta que colgó.

 

\- ¿Donde está? - se apresuro a preguntar la azabache.

 

Miro a la chicas aun sorprendido -  Viene a pie.

 

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - exclamo incrédula Alya.

 

\- Fue lo que me dijo, el coche no pudo avanzar más y se bajo para seguir a pie. - sabía la motivación que movía a su amigo pero llegar a esos extremos era algo exagerado, acaso él no había sido capaz de ver más allá de sus comentarios nimios obviando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 

Marinette apretaba nerviosa sus manos contra el pecho y con gesto preocupado miraba como golpeaba con fuerza la nieve contra la ventana, sin pensarlo más apretó los puños y se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones de la vivienda sin que ninguno de sus dos amigos lo notara.

 

\- Tikki te necesito, tengo que ir a buscarlo. - acudió a su kwami, ella por sí sola no podía hacer nada, así que necesitaba ayuda.

 

\- Marinette, entiendo que estés preocupada pero es muy peligroso salir. - advirtió el pequeño ser.

 

\- Tikki por favor, él esta ahí afuera solo. - suplico angustiada.

 

El kwami movió su cabeza en desaprobación. - Por favor prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

 

\- Gracias...¡Tikki transformación!. - sin más dilación salió como pudo al balcón, la fuerza del viento junto con la abundante nevada la hicieron cubrirse la cara y asegurarse a la barandilla para evitar perder el equilibrio. Al sentir en sí misma la fuerza del mal tiempo en lugar de amedrentarse fue su preocupación por el modelo la que aumento.

 

Guiada más por el corazón que por el sentido común salto al vacío lanzando su yoyó a la saliente más cercana. Empujada por el viento iba dando golpes contra las fachadas de los edificios y como podía trataba de protegerse la cara de la hiriente nieve.

 

Adrien seguía avanzando a paso lento y cansado cuando el viento empezó a rachear empujándolo hacia un lado y separándolo del agarimo de la fachada. Fue cuando escucho como algo se resquebrajaba sobre él,  al levantar la vista vio con miedo como la mitad del árbol se desprendía  y caía sobre él.

 

Ladybug  se movía como podía tratando de encontrar a su amor platónico sobre ese manto blanco, desde su posición pudo ver como la parte alta de un árbol cedía ante los envites del viento, su semblante cambio al ver que Adrien se encontraba justo debajo, con el miedo reflejado en su cara se lanzo hacia él a toda velocidad.

 

A escasos metros de alcanzarlo una nueva ráfaga de viento la golpeo haciendo que  cambiara su trayectoria, con un gran esfuerzo trato de corregir la dirección pero solo alcanzo a empujarlo de costado sintiendo sobre ella todo el peso de las pesadas ramas.

 

Adrien aun desorientado por el golpe, trataba de enfocar su vista para saber que lo había embestido, apoyando torpemente la rodilla en el suelo se ayudo para ponerse en pie, a un par de metros de él estaba la parte del árbol que estuvo a punto de aplastarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados, con una expresión de terror miraba la delicada mano enguantada que sobresalía bajo las ramas.

 

Olvidándose de todo se lanzo hacia ella, trato de apartar el ramaje que la cubría pero era inútil, tomo su brazo y empezó a tirar de ella con cuidado de no lastimarla pero nada no se movió ni un centímetro.  Jadeante abrió su abrigo buscando a Plagg, el kwami se asusto al ver la desesperación en su cara.

 

\- ¿Adri...? - no pudo terminar la frase.

 

\- ¡Plagg, transformación! -  sin perder un segundo invoco el poder de la destrucción - ¡CATACLISM! - dejando caer con toda su fuerza la mano sobre los restos del árbol.

 

En cuanto las ramas se desintegraron pudo por fin ver el grácil cuerpo de su compañera, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el traje había cumplido con su función a simple vista no veía ningún daño, con cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos y la presiono contra su pecho, sonrió al ver que respiraba tranquila.  Oteo el lugar buscando donde guarecerse, al otro lado de la calle vio un amplio portal donde podrían resguardase hasta que el mal tiempo amainase, lo principal era sacarla a ella de ahí.

 

Con suavidad la poso en el suelo, aunque ahora estaban protegidos del viento y la nieve el frio seguía estando presente - Plagg, transformación - vio aparecer frente a él a su pequeño kwami quien lo miraba desconcertado y más aun al ver a Ladybug tendida en el suelo.

 

Sin pronunciar aun ninguna palabra veía como su portador se quitaba el abrigo y se sentaba contra la esquina contraria al viento, con cuidado tomo a la inconsciente heroína y la coloco sobre su regazo apoyándola contra su pecho y los cubrió a ambos con su abrigo. Tal vez cuando despertara le daría una buena tunda por haberse atrevido a tanto pero en ese momento lo principal era mantener el calor.

 

\- ¿Adrien?, ¿que ha pasado? - prengunto al fin el pequeño ser.

 

\- El viento arranco la parte alta de un árbol y estuvo a punto de aplastarnos, ella apareció en el momento justo para quitarme de ahí pero no pudo evitar que las ramas la golpearan. - hablaba sin apartar la mirada de ella, con cuidado de no molestarla le apartaba algunos mechones de la cara.

 

Según pasaban los minutos parecía que el viento iba perdiendo fuerza y la nevada amainaba. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había detenido a contemplar cómo caía la nieve, era algo que desde pequeño había compartido con su madre, en cuanto empezaba a nevar ella preparaba chocolate caliente y se sentaba con él frente a la ventana del salón y le contaba un sinfín de historias, pero desde que ella desapareció esa pequeña tradición también se había ido.

 

Ladybug  comenzó a hacer pequeños movimientos inquietos sobre el pecho de Adrien, él vio cierta aflicción en su expresión, con suavidad paso su mano acariciando su negro cabello en pequeños círculos repetitivos. Poco a poco la heroína fue tranquilizándose y acomodándose mejor sobre su improvisado respaldo, vio con agrado como la tranquilidad volvía a su rostro.

 

Sin apartar la vista de ella pensaba en que era lo que le había pasado, desde un principio siempre pensó que no habría nadie más para él y que ellos dos acabarían juntos pero cuan equivocado estaba. Tanto habían compartido, no había nadie más sobre la faz de la tierra en la que confiara tanto, más de una vez había puesto su vida en sus manos y sin embargo tan poco la conocía y eso era algo que aunque tarde lo comprendió sería siempre así mientras tuvieran la obligación de proteger Paris.

 

Por otro lado estaba ella, no supo ni cuándo ni cómo esa tímida chica se había apoderado de la manera más dulce de sus sentimientos, ella era ahora quien le decía a su corazón el rumbo que debía seguir. Era una decisión de la cual no se arrepentía, para él Ladybug siempre sería esa amiga especial en la quien confiar. Y ella...ella era él motivo que ahora estuviera en esa situación, - giro su vista hacia la nieve que ahora caía pausada dando ese aspecto de paz - hoy quería verla y decirle lo que llevaba meses guardando porque para él ella era su futuro.

 

Ladybug poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, se sentía cómoda, un agradable calor la envolvía a la vez que una tranquila respiración la acunaba, giró su cabeza hacia arriba y pudo ver el rostro de Adrien que le sonreía. Como si de un sueño se tratara le devolvió la sonrisa, cerro de nuevo lo ojos y se acomodo contra su pecho.

 

El rubio soltó una risilla por lo bajo por la ternura que en ese momento le inspiraba la heroína - ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó con una cariñosa voz.

 

Ladybug abrió los ojos de golpe, algo no se correspondía con su sueño, él le había hablado y no para decirle te quiero. Se incorporo un poco y vio con atención la escena, Adrien sentado en el suelo, ella sobre su regazo recostada contra su pecho y los dos cubiertos por su abrigo, tardo menos de un segundo en incendiarse su rostro con un rojo intenso. Trato de separarse pero él no lo permitió.

 

\- Tranquila, te diste un golpe en la cabeza y es mejor que no hagas movimientos bruscos por ahora. -  ella se derretía entre sus brazos, la sostenía con tanto cariño y sus palabras eran tan embelesantes.

 

Sin decir nada volvió a recostarse sobre él. Adrien tomo el abrigo y la arropo sin darse cuenta del gran sonrojo de la chica.

 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo como los últimos golpes de viento mecían las hojas y la nieve caía copiosa pero en calma. - Gracias por salvarme - dijo el joven modelo en un fino hilo de voz.

 

Ella inclino un poco la cabeza para poder verlo a la cara - No ha sido nada, la verdad es que debería ser yo quien te agradeciera el haberme cuidado - solo recibió como respuesta una cálida mirada de sus verdes ojos.

 

\- Adrien - capto de inmediato la atención del rubio - ¿Por que estabas en la calle con este tiempo? - lo miraba curiosa.

 

Un ligero sonrojo asomo por sus mejillas - Yo...tenía que ir a una fiesta con mis amigos.

 

\- ¿Por una fiesta te pusiste en riesgo? - se le noto un pequeño deje de molestia.

 

\- ...La verdad es que quiero ver a alguien - los ojos de la azabache se clavaron interrogantes en él.

 

\- Aun así no es motivo para exponerte como lo has hecho, ese árbol pudo... - no pudo terminar la frase le estremecía pensar lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

 

\- Je, je - rio nervioso tratando de  quitarle importancia al hecho - Pero por ella vale la pena el intento. - Ladybug entreabrió sus labios sorprendida por el comentario. El había dicho ella, era de una chica de quien se refería antes, se había arriesgado por una chica. Un pequeño nudo se formó en su pecho.

 

\- Tal vez no lo entiendas, - continuó más serio - mi madre siempre decía que la nieve era significado de renovación, de hacernos ver el mundo de otra manera, de dar nuevas esperanzas. Es por eso que esta era su estación del año preferida. Con cada nevada ella creía que al igual que los copos caían como pequeñas joyas, nuevas ilusiones crecían en nuestro corazón. - la heroína pudo notar la nostalgia en sus palabras.

 

\- Tienes razón en decirme que me arriesgue demasiado al salir con este tiempo, pero es en las condiciones más adversas donde encuentras los más preciados tesoros, ¿no crees?. - la azabache lo escuchaba con atención ya que le recordaba cómo se habían dado las cosas cuando ellos se conocieron -  Hay una flor, el loto de la nieve, que germina en la parte alta de las montañas Tian al norte de China, justo en la zona donde empieza la nieve. Ella crece en unas condiciones climatológicas extremas donde otros organismos ni siquiera pueden sobrevivir. Es una flor que además de bella es fuerte ya que es capaz de sobrevivir durante años en ese ambiente gélido. - pauso se voz - ...Entre la gente de la zona se dice que esa pequeña flor representa el amor puro y sacro.

 

Adrien se giro para verla directamente a los ojos con determinación. - Así es ella para mí, es la ilusión que se ha arraigado en mi corazón...ella es mi loto de la nieve.

 

La azabache se incorporo lentamente ante la atenta mirada del rubio, notaba como un punzante dolor en su pecho iba creciendo, las palabras de Adrien le habían sorprendido, hasta el punto de la i había sido una ensoñación,  el solo hecho de pensar que pudieran ser para ella la colmaba de felicidad pero a quien quería engañar. - miro como la nieve caía siguiendo un patrón suelto y desenfadado, quizás era verdad y esa pequeña esencia helada de la naturaleza representara su ilusión, cerró los ojos  e inspiro dejando que la fría brisa invernal la invadiera, fijando en su mente ese pequeño copo helado.

 

\- El tiempo ha mejorado, será mejor irnos, - se apoyo en el hombro de Adrien para ponerse en pie - ¿no querrás llegar tarde a tu fiesta? - inquirió con una sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Tú estás mejor? - obviando su comentario se centro más en ella - ¿podrás llegar a...? - no sabía cómo completar la pregunta.

 

\- ¿A casa? - completo divertida.

 

\- Si, por supuesto a tú casa. - un ligero rubor marco sus mejillas.

 

\- No te preocupes estaré bien. - salieron del portal y levantaron la vista al sentir los primeros copos en su cabeza.

 

\- Bi..en, yo me retiro, que te diviertas en tu fiesta. - tomo su yoyó y lo engancho en lo alto de un edificio - Y gracias otra vez. - con un sonrisa se despidió antes de elevarse hacía los tejados.

 

Adrien se quedo agitando la mano aun cuando la había perdido de vista, sacudió su abrigo y se lo puso.

 

\- ¿Todo bien? - pregunto su kwami asomando la cabeza por la cartera.

 

\- Todo bien Plagg. - respondió con la vista puesta por donde se había ido Ladybug.

 

Marinette se cercioro que no hubiese nadie en la habitación antes de entrar, una vez segura deshizo su transformación.

 

\- ¿Lo encontraste? - pregunto Tikki en cuanto apareció frente a ella.

 

\- Si, fue un poco "movida" la situación pero él está bien. - omitió algunos detalles para evitar el "te lo advertí" de su pequeña amiga.

 

Escucho el timbre de la puerta y al momento se oyeron comentarios alegres de sus compañeros, escondió a su kwami y salió a toda prisa para encontrarse con él.

 

\- Marinette, ¿donde te habías metido?, ¿has visto quien ha llegado? - Alya se puso frente a ella interrumpiendo su avance.

 

Veía por encima del hombro de su amiga como sus demás compañeros lo rodeaban para saludarlo y preguntarle por su pequeña aventura en la nieve. Aunque estaba al pendiente de sus amigos él parecía buscar a alguien.

 

Cuando por fin Alya le permitió seguir fue a donde había dejado sus cosas para tomar el regalo que con esmero había envuelto.

 

\- ¡Adrien! - se giró rápidamente hacia él al escuchar la inconfundible voz. Pudo ver con disgusto como Chloe se le abalanzaba tomándolo del cuello y plantándole un estruendoso beso en la mejilla.

 

\- Por fin has llegado, no sabes cómo me aburría sin ti. - estaba enganchada al brazo del modelo y parecía que no habría poder humano que la separara. Marinette una vez más lo veía todo con frustración desde un segundo plano.

 

\- No me he olvidado de ti...te he traído el regalo que te prometí. ¡SABRINA!. - de golpe apareció la pelirroja con una caja de tamaño medio en sus brazos.

 

Abrió la caja y de ella sacó un estrambótico marco en cristal y oro con una foto de ella dedicada. Todos los presentes disimularon un gesto de desagrado ante el obsequio.

 

-¿No me dirás que no es hermoso? y yo salgo taaan bien.

 

\- Gra...gracias, pero no era necesario. - se esforzaba por no mostrar su estupefacción - ¿Supongo que habrás traído el regalo para tu amigo invisible?

 

\- ¡Claro que sí!, ¿por quién me tomas? - soltó con aire ofendido - ¡Nathaniel! - el pobre pelirrojo se sobresaltó en su lugar - muéstrale tu regalo a Adrien.

 

\- Metió su mano temblorosa dentro de su americana y sacó una brocha.

 

Adrien miro incrédulo el regalo que su amiga de la infancia le había dado al artista de la clase - Chloe eso es una brocha y Nathaniel no...

 

\- ¿Acaso no es para pintar?, pues que pinte. - no dejó terminar de hablar al rubio quien solo rodó los ojos.

 

\- Bueno, ¿y tú no me has traído algo? - su voz sonaba risueña mientras se volvía a colgar de su brazo.

 

Marinette y Alya estaban expectantes a la respuesta de Adrien.

 

\- Si te he traído algo, ya lo sabías. - metió la mano en su cartera y sacó una pequeña caja en color verde marino.

 

Los ojos de la rubia brillaron de emoción, rápidamente le arrebató de las manos la caja. En cuanto la abrió un grito de emoción acalló al resto de los invitados.

 

\- ¡IIIIIIIIH, ME ENCANTA!. - de la caja sacó un broche con el contorno de una abeja en oro. No espero ni un segundo para quitar su habitual accesorio y poner en su lugar su nuevo regalo.

 

Tomó el brazo de Adrien con las dos manos y tiro de él hasta un sofá donde se sentó junto a él sin desprenderse de su brazo.

 

Marinette ante lo visto soltó un suspiro de derrota, había sido otra oportunidad vacía. Apretó su regalo contra su pecho y fue hasta donde estaban sus cosas para dejar ahí el presente. Se detuvo al pasar frente a la ventana, para ver cómo afuera aún caía la nieve - nieve e ilusiones...tonterías, eso sería para otro tipo de gente no para ella - pensaba.

 

\- ¿Marinette? - aun dormida reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Se giro con timidez para enfrentar a su "ilusión".

 

\- ¿Adrien?, ¿no estabas con Chloe? - preguntó tímidamente pero dejando la sutiliza de lado.

 

\- Je, je, bueno si, es una forma de verlo, la he dejado con Sabrina. Le he dicho que tenía que buscar a mi amigo invisible para darle su regalo.

 

\- ¿Y ya lo has encontrado? - preguntó curiosa.

 

\- Acabo de hacerlo. - extendía nervioso el presente a una boquiabierta azabache.

 

-Ja, ja, - se soltó a reír sosteniendo el regalo contra su pecho.

 

\- Je, je - le acompañó la risa - ¿Por que te ríes? - inquirió confundido.

 

La azabache tomo el presente para su amigo invisible - Toma. - le entregaba con una gran sonrisa su regalo - Tú eres mi amigo invisible.

 

\- Ja, ja, vaya una coincidencia. - lo observo cuidadosamente  viendo cada detalle del pulcro envoltorio - ¿Puedo? - pidió permiso para abrirlo, a lo que la azabache  asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

 

Frente a sus ojos se extendía un exquisito jersey rojo de cuello alto marino con sus iniciales en negro sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho.

 

\- Vaya, es realmente hermoso, gracias.  ¿Lo has hecho tú? - inquirió expectante.

 

\- Si...ya sabes lo que me gusta diseñar y...y...bueno, ya ves. - respondió inquieta viendo como el seguía detallando la prenda.

 

Adrien presto atención en Marinette que aun mantenía su regalo pegado al pecho - por favor, ábrelo... si... si no te gusta puedo buscar otra cosa. - ahora era su turno de mostrar su ansiedad.

 

Con cuidado fue descubriendo el contenido del paquete, no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a sus labios conteniendo su sorpresa. Adrien le estaba regalando " L'art de la mode à travers les âges", un exclusivo libro sobre el arte del diseño de la moda, solo al alcance de muy pocos diseñadores.

 

Se giro hacia él con ojos titilantes - Adrien, yo...no puedo aceptarlo.

 

\- Claro que puedes, no conozco a nadie mejor para tenerlo. - coloco sus manos sobre las de ella que sostenían el libro y lo acerco a su cuerpo.

 

\- Yo...Gracias - cohibida por el regalo acaricio con cuidado la portada, al abrirlo un par de pequeñas tarjetas cayeron al suelo.

 

Marinette se agacho de inmediato pensando que serían parte del libro pero cuando las recogió pudo leer "Cirque Du Soleil".

 

Miro confusa al modelo - ¿Adrien?.

 

-  Son dos entradas para el circo la próxima semana, pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir conmigo...claro si tu quieres. - se apresuro a añadir.

 

Marinette mantuvo sus labios cerrados en una fina línea que se curvaba hacia arriba en las comisuras, volteo hacía la ventana para ver una vez más la nieve, ahí estaba su ilusión...su pequeño loto de la nieve.

 

Sentada frente a la cálida chimenea ojeaba una vez más ese libro que tanto aprecio le tenía, ya habían pasado algunos años desde que lo había recibido y pensaba como había cambiado su vida desde entonces. Coloco con cuidado el resguardo de unas entradas de circo entre las páginas y dejo el libro a su lado, tomo la taza que tenia sobre la mesa para darle un sorbo al caliente chocolate.

 

\- ¡PAPAAA, MAMAAA ESTÁ NEVANDO! - sonó desde afuera una entusiasmada voz infantil.

 

Se levantó despacio y se acercó al ventanal que daba al jardín, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver al pequeño niño de cabello azabache y profundos ojos verdes jugando entre los primeros copos que empezaban a caer, un poco más atrás estaba su pequeña, una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios como rayos de sol y nítidos ojos azul hielo poniendo los últimos ornamentos al muñeco de nieve que habían hecho con su padre.

 

Miraba embelesada el idílico cuadro de sus hijos jugando con la nieve. Un ligero escalofrió recorrió su columna al notar cómo se apegaba a su espalda el cálido cuerpo de su esposo, dejo escapar un sutil suspiro cuando él besó con delicadeza su cuello, acariciando con cariño su incipiente vientre donde una nueva ilusión se gestaba.

 

\- Un beso por tus pensamientos my Lady. -  le susurro al oído.

 

Ella se giro y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, mirándolo con todo el amor que ese hombre le inspiraba - ¿Sabes cariño?, me encanta ver cuando cae la nieve.

 

FIN


End file.
